TRES NUDOS PERDIDOS EN EL VIENTO
by FeniXssa
Summary: One-shot,Dos años despues de la partida de Edward,el cual nunca regreso,y Bella vive en L.A ¿Qué pasa cuando la tarde del 24 de diciembre Bella en una caminata solitaria encuentra a una ancianita y a una niña que le regalan una pulsera...¡Summ adentro!


**Bueno aki mi One-shot navideño, jujujujuju, es amibientado dos años luego de la partida de Edward, y este nunca regreso…**

**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES DE MEYER, LO MIO ES SOLO LA TRAMA.**

**SUMMARY: Edward nunca regreso, y Bella vive en L.A ¿Qué pasa cuando la tarde del 24 de diciembre Bella en una caminata solitaria encuentra a una ancianita y a una niña que le regalan una pulsera que cumple cualquier deseo?-deseo que sea feliz donde quiera que este- ¿y si a Bella se le safa la pulsera ese mismo día, y un hombre muy bien parecido la encuentra y se la entrega?.**

**TRES NUDOS PERDIDOS EN EL VIENTO**

Los pequeños copos comenzaron a caer, tiñendo las calles de un lindo blanco, algunos niños sacaban sus lenguas, mientras sus madres reían, el resto de gente pasaba y sonreía mirando al cielo, hoy era 24 de diciembre y todos portaban abrigos hasta el tope, y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la baja temperatura se estiraban en una radiante sonrisa, todos estaban felices…si todos menos…yo.

Hacía dos años me había mudado a los ángeles, me había graduado hace uno, y me mude aquí con Ángela, mi única amiga de secundaria, estamos estudiando veterinaria las dos, ¿Quién lo diría?, yo Bella Swan salvando animales….y viendo sangre.

Ciertamente aun me molestaba un poco verla, pero era más mi pasión recién descubierta por el bienestar animal y ya no me mareaba….tan solo un poco.

Mientras caminaba por las abarrotadas calles no pude evitar sentir una punzada de envidia, todos con sus caras sonrientes y dichosas, y yo triste, aburrida, y con un deje amargo de nostalgia, tratando de imaginarme como hubiera sido una navidad con…_el._

Negué con la cabeza, no me permitiría recordarle, hoy no, hoy fingiría ser feliz.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a una pequeña tienda, un poco vieja y de letrero caído decía:

"**Los rebujos de Anne"**

Pestañee medio perdida, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría colocarle a su tienda así?

Negué e iba a seguir mi marcha, cuando, sentí una pequeña mano halarme.

Baje mi mirada, y me encontré con una niña de no más de 7 años, me sonreía abiertamente aunque le faltaban varios dientes, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿vas a entrar?-me pregunto con la ilusión pintada en su pequeño y redondete rostro, fruncí el ceño, iba a buscar una patética excusa para irme, pero…

-Tengo el regalo perfecto para ti…-me dijo arrastrándome hacia el acogedor y pálido lugar, trague pesado, sonó la campana cuando entramos y una anciana de unos 60 años me sonrió abiertamente.

-Buenas tardes jovencita, veo que mi nieta ya ha logrado pescar, ¿buscas algo en especial?-su voz era dulce, y acogedora, me sentí como una niña de 10 años, asentí embobada viendo por primera vez el pequeñísimo lugar, tenía dos vitrinas, pero con objetos que jamás había visto, habían unos abrigos de colores vistosos, unas mascaras de madera latinas, varios libros antiguos, y otra sección la más grande, era de pulseras, y collares de hilos hermosos, sencillas pero hermosas.

-Te dije que es linda-le susurro la nieta a su abuela, la ancianita se carcajeo, pero luego se puso seria.

-Sí, pero lleva cargando una cruz desde hace años…-le respondió en cuchicheos a la pequeña.

Sentí unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo, ¿tanto se notaba mi depresión?

Lista para mi huida, la niña corrió hacia mí, y brinco a los mostradores.

-Dame un momento…-me dijo a la vez que desparecía entre las vitrinas, mire a su abuela y ella me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

Temerosa y con pasos lentos hice el camino hacia ella.

-Siéntate querida, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Perdone?- exclame muy sorprendida, y aun sin sentarme.

-¿Cómo te llamas?, y siéntate que no muerdo.

Ella sonrió, pero yo me quede petrificada…

_Yo no muerdo Yo no muerdo Yo no muerdo…_

-¿Estas bien?

-Si….Bella-le susurre sentándome algo incomoda y mareada.

-¿Cómo?

-Que mi nombre es Bella señora-le respondí un poco más tranquila.

-Oh jajajajaja ya veo…mi nombre es Pauline-y me extendió su temblorosa mano, yo la tome, y sentí estrecharme con su calidez.

-Y ¿quieres contarme algo?-pregunto mirándome intensamente, trague pesado y desvié la mirada.

-¿Yo?...este…no usted fue la que me llamo señora Pauline-le respondí nerviosa y confundida.

-Si te llame, pero debes contarme varias cosas, ¿Cómo una muchacha tan joven y hermosa tiene tanto dolor y sufrimiento en esa mirada?

Inmediatamente la señora pronuncio esas palabras, en mi estomago se formo un nudo, y la garganta se me cerro.

-Oh ya veo…pero mi niña…no debes sufrir, no así…en el amor se sufre, pero tu llevas sufriendo tanto tiempo, tienes cuerpo pero tu alma…-ella chaqueo la lengua molesta.

_Tu alma Tu alma Tu alma, ¿alma?_

Mi corazón se estrujo y baje la mirada ante recuerdos, sentía las traicioneras lagrimas a punto de salir…debía salir rápido de allí.

Pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

-Hay Dios estos jóvenes de ahora…¡Anne trae rápido la pulsera!-le hablo fuerte su abuela, la niña grito un "¡ya casi!", y nuevamente yo era el centro de atención.

-Bella…debes saber que el amor viene y va…como las olas arremeten contra la orilla, pero se marchan sigilosas hacia la profundidad del océano, y dejan huellas…traen restos de cosas…recuerdos, unos no tan agradables pero en fin…recuerdos, y hay otras olas que pueden traer de los dos tipos de cosas…personas nuevas, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad, y a la vez que te recuerden que mal es la vida, pero mi niña eso lo decides tu, tú decides si los recuerdos de ese joven al que tanto amas te hacen sufrir , o forman parte de un lindo pasado…

Su voz se volvió un susurro, y me busco con la mirada, yo había comenzado a llorar en silencio, ella se acerco y me abrazo, no se por qué lo hice, pero la apreté fuertemente, y comencé a llorar más fuerte, hay saque todo…

Lagrimas por _él_, por no haber sido fuerte y seguir sin el, por no haberle dado una oportunidad a Jake, por haber sido tan cobarde y huir de Forks, donde todo me lo recordaba, por haber perdido a mis amigos, por no morir a manos de Victoria, por no tener el suficiente valor para suicidarme, por todo…llore por varios minutos, todas las lagrimas recargadas aquí fueron soltadas, y formaron parte de un rio salado y de amarga soledad y sufrimiento interminable.

Era imposible, nunca iba lograr olvidarlo…

Estaba tan arraigado en mi, tan dentro de mí, que estaba segura intentaba olvidarlo, sufriría más que recordándolo como ahora…

-Llora, tranquila…¿quieres un te? –me pregunto tranquilamente mientras me sobaba la espalda, me solté de ella apenada, por tener un comportamiento tan descarado con una desconocida.

-Lo…l…lo s…lo siento-hipé, y me sonroje.

Ella iba a replicar, pero su nieta Anne, nos irrumpió.

-¡La encontré! ¡La encontré!-chillo emocionada, a la vez que me halaba la muñeca y respiraba profundamente.

-Abuelita…hazlo tu…tú tienes más poder-le dijo sabiamente la nieta, Pauline soltó una risita.

-Haber Bella, no acostumbro a hacer esto con personas que no son clientes, pero eres una chica muy especial asi que…-me tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a ponerme la hermosa pulsera, era morada con hilillos dorados, y un corazón en plata envejecida, y otras dos letras curiosamente la **"B" **y la **"E"**, el corazón dejo de latir, y luego comenzó con su carrera desenfrenada.

-Anne, ¿tu acomodaste la pulsera?, ¿o ya estaba así?-le susurre mientras la abuela cerraba los ojos y aun sin amarrarme la pulsera, hablaba en algo como latín.

La niña me miro confusa, y negó con la cabeza.

-La encontré así…me gusto por los colores, ¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa.

Trague pesado, y no dije nada.

-Ahora si…haber Bella, cierra tus ojos y concéntrate, pide un deseo, solo uno, y bien concreto-sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, los cerré

_Quiero conocer a alguien, y que esta vez no me deje, no me haga sufrir, y este conmigo siempre…no no no haber DECEO: quiero que Edward sea feliz donde quiera que este…_

Abrí los ojos, y las dos me miraban sonrientes

-Bien síguelo deseando con todas tus fuerzas, haber…un nudo por amor, dos, por la felicidad eterna, y tres por la paz espiritual-Pauline destilaba paz, y tranquilidad al momento que pronuncio las palabras, tanto que me la transmitió.

-No te la puedes quitar, cuando se te caiga, es el momento en que se te cumple el deseo…-la voz sabia de la niña, me hizo sonreír ampliamente.

-Vaya por fin veo brillo en esa mirada-susurro la anciana, volví a sonreír y me pare para sacar mi billetera.

-¡Oh no!, ¡nada de eso!, ¡es un obsequio de navidad!-replico la señora, negué con la cabeza y saque un billete de 100 y lo dejaba en la mesa.

-Bella!-me regaño.

-Es mi regalo de navidad-le dije tranquilamente, me sentía tan bien…no sabía la razón pero sentía como si se me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-¿No deseaste algo para ti cierto?

Negué con la cabeza aun sonriente-desee que fuera feliz-le respondí, a la vez que me despedía de Anne, y le daba un abrazo a las dos.

-¡Feliz navidad!-les grite ya en la puerta y salía a la fría calle.

Comencé a caminar tranquilamente por las calles, y llegue hasta un pequeño parque, iba a cruzar la calle, cuando un viento helado soplo, y me alboroto el cabello, amplié mi sonrisa pero esta se desdibujo a la vez que veía mi pulsera ser llevada por el viento en dirección contraria a donde estaba su dueña.

¿Pero que?

Me gire lista para arrancar a correr en su búsqueda, pero todos mis planes se esfumaron cuando, vi a un hombre alto, de abrigo negro, subí más la mirada, y me encontré con una hermosas gemas doradas totalmente derretidas, mirándome fijamente.

El tenia su mano derecha en alto cerrada en un puño, y pude vislumbrar con mi vista medio periférica unos hilos morados sobresalir de su nívea mano.

El corazón me latía a mil, y mi respiración era errática…

¡Era _él! _¡Era Edward!

-¡Bella!- hablo por primera vez, su voz era tan dulce como la recordaba, pero yo seguí sin inmutarme.

-Eres tu-susurro caminando lentamente hacia mí, quería retroceder y echarme a correr, pero mis piernas simplemente no respondían.

Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi, estiro su mano izquierda tratando de alcanzar mi mejilla, ahí fue donde reaccione, y brinque hacia atrás.

-No-le rogué cuando una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, me alegraba enormemente verlo, pero me sentía como una torbellino, me sentía eufórica, muy triste al recordar que el no me amaba, y con mucha rabia también.

-Bella-su voz también me rogaba, y se acerco más a mí.

-No por favor…-volví a insistir.

Él ni corto ni perezoso, corrió hacia mí, y me alzo en vilo.

Grite, y comencé a golpearlo.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe amor-susurro en mi oído, me estremecí, y trate de zafarme.

-¡bájame idiota!, ¡¿Qué te crees? ¡¿Me dejas y luego de dos años vuelves y ¿pretendes que no ha pasado nada?!-le grite golpeándolo inútilmente.

Su mirada se hizo agonizante, y una sombra oscureció su mirada brillante.

-Se que te debo muchas explicaciones, pero todo tiene una razón de ser Bella, amor…todo este tiempo ha sido un martirio sin ti, cada maldito segundo tan agonizante, tan doloroso…Bells se que no merezco tu perdón, pero por favor…solo dame la oportunidad de explicarte…por favor

Su mirada de hizo vidriosa, y pareciera como si quisiera llorar, no pude más y estalle en sollozos, el me abrazo fuertemente.

-Perdóname perdóname…por favor, perdóname por causarte todo este dolor…perdóname-susurro mientras besaba mi cabello.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Edward-extrañamente el pronunciar su nombre no me causaba ningún dolor.-quiero perdonarte, pero no es tan fácil….sin embargo, te escuchare de ahí decidiremos qué pasa, pero no te prometo nada-le respondí seriamente, el me sonrió.

-Solo necesito que me escuches-y sin previo aviso, giro su rostro hacia el mío, y me dio solo un beso, un simple rose en los labios, pero solo eso basto para que las descargas eléctricas me recorrieran todo el cuerpo, y sonriera como estúpida.

-Esto no te beneficia en nada-le dije contra sus labios, el sonrió.

-No espero eso-me respondió a la vez que me bajaba de su fuerte agarre.

-Creo que esto se te cayo-y me tendió la diminuta pulsera. Sonreí y se la arrebate.

-¿B y E?-pregunto curioso.

-No me repliques que me la acabaron de regalar, y no la pedí así-le regañe, el soltó una carcajada y guarde eso en mi memoria.

-Así que ya te gustan los regalos…

-¡No!, ¡esto fue algo de improviso!

-Aja, y cuéntame la historia-me dijo tomándome de la mano, lo mire mal.

-Edward no creo que

-Anda que quiero que tomes algo caliente…

-Puedo caminar sin ayuda-le corte

-Pero yo quiero ayudarte

-Pero pues…

-¿De dónde la sacaste?-me cambio de tema, fruncí el ceño, pero no discutí más, era lindo estar de la mano de él.

Me volvía a sentir en casa.

-Una anciana me la regalo, dice que cumple un deseo cuando los tres nudos se desatan por si solos…bueno no sé si ya se cumplió…

-¿Qué deseaste?

Me sonroje y guarde silencio.

-Bella…-se impaciento.

-Desee que fueras feliz-le conteste en un susurro, al instante lo tenía dándome otro desconcertante abrazo efusivo.

-Pues creo que se te cumplió…soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Sonreí como colegiala enamorada.

-¿Y sabes por qué?-me pregunto a la vez que juntaba su nariz con la mía, negué totalmente embelesada en su perfecto rostro.

-Porque tengo a la mujer que amo entre mis brazos, y no pienso dejarla ir nunca nunca-susurro, su aliento me dio de lleno en la cara, aturdiéndome, rozo su nariz con la mía varias veces y luego suspiro separándose, yo aun lo miraba totalmente perdida, cuando me pillo mirándolo sonrió.

-Vamos…te debo una taza de café y mi regalo de navidad para ti-me dijo halándome entre las calles, y yo como siempre siguiéndolo a donde fuera.

Estaba segura que sanar las heridas tomaría tiempo…pero con Edward a mi lado, sanaríamos el corazón de los dos…

**FIN**

* * *

**BUENO SPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO… DISFRUTE MUXO ESCRIBIENDOLO…DEJEN UN LINDO Y CARIÑOSO RR…**

**BESO Y ABRAZO**

******MELCHI CULLEN********


End file.
